capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Takayuki Aihara
Takayuki Aihara (相原 隆行) is a renowned video game music composer originally employed by Namco. History His works with the Namco company include Galaxian³: Project Dragoon, Fighter & Attacker, Knuckle Heads and Tank Force. He later became part of the Sampling Masters unit (along with Shinji Hosoe, Ayako Saso and Nobuyoshi Sano) and would work on titles such as Ridge Racer 2 and the console versions of Tekken and Tekken 2. He has also been credited by the aliases Midori Maki (for arrangement work) and J99. In 1996 he joined Arika along with Hosoe and Saso and acted as main composer for the Street Fighter EX series. They would all later join SuperSweep and contribute to the Street Fighter Tribute Album, though Aihara had since departed from the former to found Studio Carnaval by the latter's release. Other works Aihara was involved with during this era include Driving Emotion Type-S, One Piece Mansion and The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino dungeon. Aihara has since become affiliated with Square Enix with titles such as the Drakengard series (working once again with Sano) and Children of Mana. He had also joined GeOnDan (as with the rest of the Street Fighter EX sound team), which has since disbanded. Production History *''escape goat'' (CD) (1996) *''Street Fighter EX'' (1996) -- Sound Creator (as Takayuki "J99" Aihara) *''Street Fighter EX -Arrange Sound Trax-'' (CD) (1997) *''Street Fighter EX Plus'' (1997) -- Sound Creator (as Takayuki "J99" Aihara) *''Street Fighter EX Plus α'' (1997) -- Compose & Arrange *''Street Fighter EX2'' (1998) -- Sound Creator *''Street Fighter EX2 Arrange Album'' (CD) (1998) *''Street Fighter EX2 Plus'' (1999) -- Sound Creator *''Street Fighter EX3'' (2000) -- Composed and Arranged, Sound Effect *''One Piece Mansion'' (2001) -- Sound Creator *''Street Fighter Tribute Album'' (CD) (2003) Song Credits escape goat *Amusementive crime -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX *Street Fighter EX -- Composition & Arrangement *Rising Dragoon -- Composition & Arrangement *Arabesque -- Composition & Arrangement *Amusementive Crime -- Composition & Arrangement *Irreconcilably -- Composition & Arrangement *God Hands -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX -Arrange Sound Trax- *Rising Dragoon -- Composition & Arrangement *Amusementive Crime -- Composition *Arabesque -- Composition & Arrangement *God Hands -- Composition *Irreconcilably -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX Plus α *Street Fighter EX (Opening) -- Composition & Arrangement *Rising Dragoon (Ryu) -- Composition & Arrangement *Precious Heart (Sakura) -- Composition & Arrangement *Arabesque (Pullum Purna) -- Composition & Arrangement *Amusementive Crime (Skullomania) -- Composition & Arrangement *Irreconcilably (Vega) -- Composition & Arrangement *God Hands (Gouki) -- Composition & Arrangement *Result -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX2 *Street Fighter EX2 -- Composition & Arrangement *The Infinite Earth -- Composition & Arrangement *Mahatma Temple with Hymn -- Composition & Arrangement *Amusementive Crime 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenger -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX2 Arrange Album *the Infinite earth -- Composition & Arrangement *mahatma temple with hymn -- Composition & Arrangement *amusementive crime 2 -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter EX2 Plus'' (Arcade Version)' *Digital Ignition -- Composition & Arrangement *Irene -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement 'Street Fighter EX2 Plus (PSX Version)' *Mahatma Temple with Hymn ~Church Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Digital Ignition ~Space Shuttle Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *The Infinite Earth ~Kono Ki Nanno Ki Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Irene ~Statue of Liberty Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Amusementive Crime 2 ~Park Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll ~Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage ~Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear ~Victory -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenger ~Intrusion -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over ~Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement '''Street Fighter EX3 *Here Comes New Challenger -- Composition & Arrangement *Ancient Zone -- Composition & Arrangement *Matador -- Composition & Arrangement *Iron Eyes -- Composition & Arrangement *Street Fighter EXXX -- Composition & Arrangement *You Win -- Composition & Arrangement *You Lose -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter Tribute Album *Sagat Stage -- Arranged & Remixed by Category:Composers Category:Non-Capcom Staff Category:Real-life people Category:Male people